This invention relates to multiple work station machine tool turrets, and particularly to an improved sensing and control assembly for changing the work stations of such turrets.
Machine tools have been developed so that they have the capability of being programmed to perform a series of operations automatically. Such operations include forward and cross feed control as well as changing of work turret stations.
There have been limitations in the assemblies used for changing work stations, particularly with respect to their capacity to change stations rapidly, accuracy of tool alignment, and trouble-free service life.